149762-time-to-revert-some-changes
Content ---- ---- Those ilevel 95+ groups are glory farm groups. They are not there to babysit or to attune your alts, they are all about glory per minute. I don't join those as they really aren't fun for me, and non-farm groups do exist, they just don't get advertised that often. There is something wrong with level 50 dungeon gear, but it's opposite of what you wrote. It's far easier to gear up now - there are so many options that we didn't have at launch, so naturally players take shortcuts. Very few do the natural progression: farm shiphands to gear up for adventures (lolol), farm adventures to gear up for dungeons, farm dungeons to gear up for raids. Now you can zip right through with a combination of crafted gear, contract gear and WB drops. You don't even need dungeon gear except for the gadget slot. My newest alt was ilvl88 before even stepping foot in a vet dungeon (thanks to the WB event). I assume you're Exile-Entity. There is a circle for vet dungeons without having to deal with "pretentious pricks". I think someone is even starting a 2nd circle with the same purpose, but not sure how many people they have. | |} ---- I care less about the speed of which you hit 50 than how 'difficult' or engaging it is. As it is, and sort of always been, questing have been very faceroll besides group quests. I believe the idea is that the power in each mob lies with their telegraph and well if you don't dodge it you'll perhaps die as consequence. Problem for me is that usually the mobs just kind of dies before they can perform it, leaving it to simply auto attack you, and well, the auto attacks are very weak. I've never been fond of the questing. It's pretty uninspired on every respect, and it really doesn't try to do anything special. This is a very general problem for me. Every MMO in recent time has basically treated it's players as brainless sheep for it's questing experience. Well with Wildstar, having somewhat difficult questing presented at some point prior to level 20 would've probably been beneficial considering how difficult the normal dungeons are in contrast to rest of the MMO market (that's not really saying anything either). Again, I care less about the speed in which you can hit level 50, but more so the difficulty. A speedy leveling + slightly difficult questing wouldn't be bad in my opinion. Don't buff the veteran dungeons. Nerf the gear instead. I'm sorry, but the whole "gear is used for nerfing raids" idea is ludicrous. You're having this insanely OP scaled gear at the expense of the rest of the game. If you want to nerf the raids, do a flat nerf to the actual raid that doesn't come at the expense of the rest of the game. This one I've spoken about a long time ago before. The power creep is insane considering that we've literally had the same 2 raids since launch. The gear was buffed in many ways, and the primary difference from launch is that you have extreme freedom with your runes. It makes it possible to mix/max the crap out of your runes, and runes happen to make up for a very large % of your power. Try playing unruned, or badly runed for that matter. Your dps is actually quite significantly lower. I can come up with a lot of ways to balance out gear better, but it's probably going to fall on deaf ears because most players love feeling stronger, and this game makes you feel a lot stronger than you'd ordinarily be in other games. Meh, crafting has always been in a bad spot in this game. Crafters were arguably the best during launch because you could 'manipulate' rune slots on gear. Aka craft a shit ton of items and hope they spawn with double/triple fire slot or fusion. I agree for the most part. One cannot deny that the game has made some absolutely amazing changes for the better, but alas there has also been less successful changes. Edited February 20, 2016 by Razhork | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes, this is the point for all level 50 contents. The system of gear scaling is already implemented in the game, if they were to apply it to veterans more enjoyable and less than a farming. At the same time I'd like to see better rewards for gold runs, such as additional Glory or cosmetics. The issue I encountered when starting queuing for vet dungeons on my PvP toon was that my parties were full of players geared way better than what the dungeons are tuned for, so I felt pretty much carried like I didn't really need to do anything or even know boss strategies. Bosses die so fast it hardly matter whether you know what to do. I think Dungeons should not be the place to farm for you raid progressions, although Carbine thought so due to the very low drop rate on runecrafting mats and the amount of plats needed. That's the main reason why ppl form groups for fast vet, Glory farming for their raid gear progression. Shouldn't it be the other way around?? I'd like it to be more challenging and unforgiving as well. When the game launched ppl were complaining about Primes' autoattack being too strong, thus complaining that although they were avoiding all telegraphs they still couldn't kill mobs. Not saying it should be like this but leveling in a game like WS should be more about dodging attacks rather than standing still and stun once a while. One example of thise boring way to kill mobs if Fragment Zero, I find it the most boring place in the whole game. All you have to do is make big pulls and mindlessly spam your aoe attacks. They could, for instance, increase mobs' hp and damage from telegraphs while at the same time giving a stacking buff to the player incrase damage done by 5% every few secs, it resets when you get hit by telegraphs. It could also be a bonus exp buff :) | |} ---- ---- ---- Er. This is just really not the case. At all. Dungeons are plenty completable in shiphand and adventure-level gear, even moreso if you pick up contract gear (or even a few crafted pieces). | |} ---- ---- That's just overgearing content, though, and it's not necessary at all - even with pugs. "Paying attention" and "learn the mechanics" is kind of basic dungeon expectations. | |} ----